User talk:Broken fire
Um... Well um, haiz. I saw the email and I'm online now :) :1 Yep IM Back, but still banned from ChatI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure Sure, i love to. Andi wish i have May Back.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok OKI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 14:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) re: haihaihai! omg, Ryu and Ryo almost broke the router and they started throwing food around the kitchen! I got soooooo pissed at them >.< I'm going to kill them! Well, tomorrow when I'm bothered to and I finish studying >.> and omfg I'm listening to my brother's music for some reason >.< goddamnit Takumi, you've got me addicted to Sum41 too now. Btw I miss u!!! Even though we like talked an hour or so ago, Takumi says hi and he's finally stopped venting for once :DDDD Twins or Triplet or Quadtuplet Wanna make a Twins?Wolves are innocent creature (talk) 14:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) re: And omg I frickin' love Pieces by Sum 41 >.> And song recommandation...hm...Alive by Krewella. It's a good song :) And I'm like "You know Daire doesn't like guys who vent." And he immediatly stopped and I can't stop laughing at that! Omg he was just like, 'Psh, I'm not venting. Go away Mizu.' He still calls me by my Japanese name -.- and I call him by his Japanese name. So like in class I'm like "TAKUMI!" and everyone turns to me and is like "Who's Takumi?" and I'm just like -.-" god stop using his Japanese name Mizu. re: I'm sooooo happy now and Takumi thinks I'm 4/20 and I'm just like shuddup. Oh yeah Aiko and Aika and Ryo and Ryu says Hi. Btw posted on Zayden >.> Oh yeah my friends are talking about this scandal that L has a girlfriend or something like that. re: omgomg idk if he has a gf or not, I was like freaking out like literally freaking out then Takumi was like "He's might be dating someone, big deal." and Daire soon on the phone was like "WHAT!? HE'S DATING SOMEONE?!" And Takumi went quite. And 4/20 as if I was high cuz I kept laughing and being eccentric for no damn reason. :P And posted back on Zayden and ima post on Jake c: re: Omg yes I love L! But I like Woohyun better >.< I loved his voice in the chaser. Omg I kept fangirling at that part and kept repeating it >.> Anyways Takumi was like :| And Daire went on and on about L and I saw Takumi pouting and I was like lol. Posted on Jake and Zayden btw. re: Omg the Chaser >.< <333333 Right now I'm listening to Fantastic Baby by Big Bang. I'm getting way too addicted to this song >.> And Takumi's like "...*blushblush*...", btw Daire just wanted to say hai to chuuuuu! re:tasks I'm sure I can find something to do, are you looking for something more tedious/general upkeep, or activities orrrrrr? Nope adding the cat still f*cks up the sig re: Daire was on the phone and I was like I'm talking to a friend and she's like tell her I said Hai and tell Takumi that my bro is pissed at him for no reason. And I was going to get sushi but no -.- cuz Takumi dragged me to eat kimichi with him. And omg did you listen to This Love? By GDragon. It's AMAZING. I did posted in the quest. Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty stuff O.O I keep trying to pick something for you to do, and every time I try my mind goes blank despite there being tons of things to do O.O Serra and Noah Posted back in Serra, soooo sorry about it being soooo late :( Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted Broken Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) re: omg your on :DDDD I didn't really like the song coup de tat to tell the truth :1 and I didn't really like I Got A Boy by SNSD :| And posted on Jake and Zayden btw >.> Ryu and Ryo says hai re: I'm staying in a hotel room with Takumi right now, we renovating the house :1 Aika and Aiko and Ryu and Ryo are with my aunt for awhile since their school isn't off till awhile and her house is close to their school and me and Takumi and my parents are staying in the hotel ;1 re: Homework -.-" so I can't use the stuff here, and the school is like a few mins away. It'll take around...2 weeks? re: I got like this Geography thing for a few days and I have to do a shiz bunch of work and I'm multi-tasking now >.> Since I have like one page then I'm done :P re: But I have a science test coming up -.-" re: Awww :( Don't go :( Btw why chu have to leave? :1 re: crap I thought of something earlier and meant to message you and now I don't remember what it was >.< think think think thinking still thinking....... ....................... I know I had something, but right now the only things I can think of all involve heavy coding stuff, OH but short term, if your free time coincides with the 31st/1st you could help do contests this month? I'd love a break from that :) re: Coding Stuff: Well if you look at Aeolus' Cabin, I've done a new coding style for that, plus I want to finish the Template:Aeolus Powers power templates for all cabins, things like that Contests Only the regular monthly ones, you wouldn't have to worry about any special contests others are doing, and I'll still help, it would just be nice to not have to worry about it as much >.< like getting the winners notified, updating the templates, etc re: Cabins OH yea, have at it, just link me when you have one done if you aren't sure if you got it right :) Contests Well you could always start when you get on, cuz you get on before me, and if you don't find enough judges, then when you go to bed I can take over....sorta tag team them, whatever you don't get done, I'll finish Prophecy Sorry if it's not enough info, but do ya think you could gimme a prophecy for this? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Quests/Quest_to_find_Apollo%27s_Chariot uhm if you need me to do the locations and shit. i can get right on it ASAP. and uhm Adam's leading the quest if you could'nt figure that out. re:aphro I made a few tweaks, it's good to go now RP Trevor's Page Hey Broken! sorry for the very late reply >~< haven't really noticed your comment. But yeah, I'm here to tell you that I just replied xP Poated back in Serra :), Noah is so mcuh fun :D. I've always though that if they weren't priest and priestess they would end up as a couple. What do you think, not that i'm pressing anything, but theoretically? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Trev Nah, it's fine :D And thanks! I know, right? stitch is just adorable >.< I'M DONE >-< I'M DONE MY CHARRIE CONTEST ENTRY. At like, 11:30 PM, 30 minutes before midnight. I. Am. Finished.>-< Sorry, I couldn't get to the BC Contest. xP Yeah, I understand. Just in another time and another world. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 06:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Prophecy Please bear in mind next time that prophecies are to be made or given out only AFTER the quest has been approved. re: It's okay:) I just went trick or treating even though I'm like 15 o.o re: Aphro'' Well, you mean the blue? That would be really difficult to do, as links are all over the place, not just on the page itself, but in the photo albums template and the members list template, which would make it harder for newbs to add their name to the list if they have to know how to use source and code the link as well as adding it. Cuz you cant just code links with one code for the whole page, you can only change it link by link. '''Apollo #lost div tag? I don't see any out of place div tags..... #The images in between the sections don't have to be gifs as long as they fit and look good #As far as where I find gifs, it's not that hard, I have like 30+ sites tagged that I found just by googling for gifs and gif dividers. Plus you can find some to re-use from the wiki itself, I found the sun gifs just by searching "sun" on the wiki #I added gifs for this page and a title Prophecy okay love it, cept one thing. "oulios' chariot" is that some weird name for apollo i just found out about? >.< thx btw, you f*cking rock :)